Tu es venu alors que je regardais le ciel et tu m'as parlé
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Yo !" "Ta mère, je médite."


Yo ! Voici un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Dame. Je me suis fait plais' sur le titre, parce que why not.

Bonne lecture !

 _Tu es venu alors que je regardais le ciel et tu m'as parlé_

Elle est assise en lotus, les yeux fermés et le dos droit. Elle ne voit rien et pourtant elle se sent lucide. Il y a des choses, a-t-elle appris, des choses pour lesquelles elle aurait dû écouter son père. De loin, appuyé à un des arbres de la forêt, Reno la regarde. Il ne l'a jamais vue comme ça. Soudain, ça le dérange. C'est la première fois qu'il se sent aussi mal à l'aise juste en la voyant.

« Yo ! »

Elle sursaute comme une main s'abat sur son épaule, s'éloigne vivement, dans une position de combat. C'est une vision qui correspond mieux à la Yuffie qu'il connaît, il se sent soulagé. Elle le reconnaît, se calme. Lui voilà à nouveau le visage serein de quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je médite.

— Toi ? Genre, j'y crois pas une seconde.

— T'as pas des innocents à tuer et une planète à pourrir ?

— Ouch, c'est vilain. Je suis touché.

— Tu déranges.

— Nan mais tu vas pas me dire que tu médites pour de vrai ?

— Bah si. »

La conversation semble close pour elle, elle referme les yeux. Il déteste se sentir ignoré – il a toujours détesté, jamais supporté, il veut qu'on le voie, qu'on l'entende.

« Tu médites sur quoi ?

— La manière la plus efficace de te tuer ?

— T'y arriveras pas.

— Rha, tu m' déconcentres.

— J'accepte le compliment.

— C'en était pas un.

— Oh que si.

— Non.

— Si.

— T'es juste venu pour m'emmerder ?

— Possible.

— Bah c'est réussi, tu peux partir.

— Allez … Rude me fait la gueule.

— Donc ?

— Donc je m'ennuie. J' me suis dit, si j' viens t' voir, on pourra se battre, ou parler, ou …

— Ou ?

— Ou rien.

— Hm. Je vais méditer là-dessus.

— Ça, c'est un compliment ?

— Peut-être.

— Ça a un drôle d'effet.

— Quoi ?

— La méditation. T'es toute calme, ça te ressemble pas. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, semble prendre la mouche.

« C'est pas à toi de dire ça. »

L'affirmation est un peu vexante, mais pas vraiment fausse. Ils ne se connaissent pas si bien, après tout. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus ennemis.

« Je … J'en ai eu besoin. Ça me manque, de sauver le monde.

— Oh. Si tu veux je peux essayer de détruire la planète ?

— Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

— Je suis gentil, hein ?

— C'est pas très gentil de détruire la planète.

— Ce serait pas très gentil de te laisser t'ennuyer.

— Je m'ennuyais pas avant que t'arrives, je méditais.

— C'est pareil. »

Il y a un silence qui ne leur ressemble pas. Reno a l'impression d'être entré dans une bulle, il se sent décalé. Il n'arrive pas à savoir s'il aime bien ou pas. Yuffie a l'air d'aller bien. Ça lui plaît. Il aimerait ça, de la voir plus souvent. La vérité c'est qu'il ne la comprend pas vraiment. Dès qu'il pense avoir compris quelque chose d'elle, elle contredit sa pensée. Un véritable mystère.

« Princesse ?

— Ta mère.

— Elle est pas là.

— Quoi ?

— Rien, rien. Dis, euhm … Ton père.

— C'est une tentative d'insulte ratée ou tu veux parler de mon père ?

— Il te cherche un mari. Il a fait passer le mot.

— Je sais. Il dit que je suis une dame, maintenant.

— C'est pour ça que tu médites ?

— C'est pour ça que tu es venu ?

— Pour ça quoi ? Te dire que c'est stupide, que ça non plus ça ne me ressemble pas et que tu ne devrais pas faire ça ? Tu me répondrais que c'est pas à moi de dire ça, ni de décider, que ça te regarde, et quoi ensuite ? Je me déclare, tu ris, on se bat, je me re-déclare, tu me demandes si moi j'accepterais de t'épouser s'il le fallait et je te dis non parce que je suis certain de rien et que je flippe des engagements, tu es déçue et j'arrive pas à te réconforter ? Je serais venu pour ça ?

— C'était bien ma question.

— Je me suis pas engueulé avec Rude. »

.

.

Hm … Voilà ? Je sais pas ce que j'en pense, en vrai. Mais bon. Dites-moi ce que vous vous en pensez !


End file.
